Scrapyard
Scrapyard is a medium sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview Scrapyard is an aircraft boneyard with many airplane parts scattered around. It is a moderately linear map, similar to Highrise in some aspects, but is much smaller. Game modes such as Ground War, Domination and Hardcore Headquarters are highly chaotic; the size of the map combined with a high number of players or highly-damaging weapons means there is constant action. The plane carcasses offer limited cover, and provide camping areas for players, however constantly killing enemies from inside the planes cause enemies to begin to use explosives or use FMJ to shoot through the weak metal walls, for a revenge kill. To avoid this the player may use a riot shield. Call of Duty XP At the'' Call of Duty XP'' event a life sized replica of the map was shown. Attendees of the event were allowed to play a game on paintball on the replica of the map. File:Iw4mp_2011-07-06_08-55-23-73.jpg|Birds eye view of the map Trivia *The planes around the yard are passenger aircraft, such as the planes on Terminal. F-15E Strike Eagles, and Sea Knight Helicopters are also seen on the outside of the map. *One of the airplanes has the numbers 818, referring to the area code that Infinity Ward Studios is located in. *Outside the map there are many black F-15s with skull symbols painted on their tail fins these are the same F-15s seen in The Gulag. *There is a teddy bear in a storm drain here. It can be found by throwing a grenade on the drain or looking in it on spectate. *If in spectator mode, around the area the Black F-15s, a lone traffic cone under the map can be found. The player can get under the map by "flying" out along the ground until he/she falls under. *On the F-15's tail fins the letters IW can be seen, an obvious nod to Infinity Ward. *The tree in the middle of the map has no physical properties. *If the player flies to the most southern part of the map in spectator mode, there will be buildings and containers that appear underground. *There is a crashed Mi-28 Havoc Helicopter outside the map by the F-15 planes. *There are several warehouses outside the playable area, however they're not solid. *There is a fenced in part outside the map towards the north side of the map that is solid unlike everything else outside the map, stating this might have originally been part of the map *The Sea Knight in this level is one of the only ones in multiplayer to be intact and one of the only aircraft to have a real interior, such as seats, wires yolks etc. This is the same helicopter type that is used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as for example from the mission, One Shot, One Kill, when the player gets saved. *There are only a few planes outside of the map, most of the outside of the map is desert. *On the top of the large office (near flag A) is a sign that says "Squeeky wheels." This may or may not be the company that owns the scrapyard. *Since there are buildings outside, some even underground, it could mean that this place is a Scrapyard and a repair center. *If a player is underneath the plane near the truck with a Riot Shield, players walking above will get stuck and blocked inside the plane. *This map is based off the singleplayer level, "The Enemy Of My Enemy." It could be near the airfield witnessed in the level, where another fight was taking place between Shadow Company, Makarov's Ultranationalists and maybe even the OpFor. The same thing could go for Trailer Park, with the exception of OpFor soldiers being involved in that area as the player could see none. *A life-sized recreation of Scrapyard was designed for the Call of Duty XP convention, and attendees were able to participate in paintball competitions on it. Videos thumb|left|280px|Team Deathmatch on Scrapyard Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps